Sweet child of mine
by lexie182
Summary: Hermione and Ron have not spent much together lately, The last time they spent proper time together was about 3 weeks ago, and all they have to show for it is a pretty little rose. Has oc though out. Please read and been kind first harry potter story :
1. Chapter 1

**The Argument **

She stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest; she stared at the front door frowning so hard she could almost see nothing. She glared down at her watch and started tapping her foot in time to the sound of the ticking. She suddenly jerked her head up to look at the door, just as Ron walked though. As he did so he had a grin on his face, but his happy thought was short lived, as his grin disappeared when he saw Hermione's face scrolling at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Hermione yelled with her voice squeaking a bit as she did, "Where have you been…?" Ron couldn't help but smirk a bit at the fact she sound just like his mother when she said that. "I was at work Hermione, George had me work extra hours for some more money."

"Oh… that's just great Ronald" Hermione yelled sarcastically "You don't even bother to tell me, leave me a note or even… even owl me"

"I'm sorry but it was short notice and I was to busy to owl you" Ron yelled back" I thought it would be alright, since it meant more money for you and thing you need, especially your stupid books"

"Oh… so I am stupid as well as ungrateful am I? Thank you Ronald" Hermione cried her voice breaking a bit and tears start to form in her eyes. "And you know full well I need most of those books for work…. I didn't ask you to buy them for me" Hermione walked over to the kitchen counter to grab the tower to wipe her eyes.

"Hermione…. You know I didn't mean it like that" Ron said walking over, to where she had her back to him. Then he try to hug her from behind, trying to comfort her, he was surprised when she sank it to the hug, normally if he tried to hug her after an argument she would move away.

They stood there for good 3 minutes before Ron said "Hermione….. You can be a bit numpty at times" he had meant it jokingly, but Hermione took it another way, she pulled away from him , throwing the tower on the table and yelled "So if I am so ungrateful and a numpty… why did you marry me then?"

Before Ron could answer Hermione cried with tears running down her face "Well Ronald Weasley I hope you have fun eating the stupid and numptyish, romantic meal I made for us" she then ran upstairs and stopped at the top to shout "Just to worn you it maybe a little cold, but I'm sure that's alright with you, as you had to work late." And with that said she stormed of to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Ron stood in the kitchen for a while just starring at their two person table, the table was hand-me-down from George; it looked quite horrible normally as it was a yellowy brownie color. But now it looked amazingly beautiful, Hermione had covered it in the lace white table cloth her mother gave her, on top of the table cloth was two candles, either side of a rose in a glass vise, the rose was placed exactly in the middle of the table. The table was set with the fine china that they on for their wedding day from Hermione's grandma, the china had been past down though the family for many years. On each plate there was a spoonful of spaghetti Bolognese which was one of Ron's favorite muggle foods. A sudden wave of guilt washed over Ron, he could see Hermione had gone to a lot of trouble to do this. He know why, they hadn't spent time together properly since about 3 weeks ago , as he was thinking about 3 weeks ago, noticed the rose on the table was from that night. They had gone to a posh muggle restaurant in London, to celebrate the anniversary of the war at Hogwarts, it sounds strange but it was the day they both admitted they feels for one other. Ron took the rose from the restaurant as Hermione liked how pretty it looked and the people at the restaurant where very rude to them. Ron put a charm on it so that it didn't die within a week. It was one of the best nights he had with Hermione.

He blew out the candles and put the food in the fridge, pick up the rose and placed it on the bookshelf, before climbing the stairs to bed.

As he entered the room, he could see that Hermione had been crying and a lot by look of it as her cheeks were red and puffy. He hated see her hurt, he hated it even more when he had coursed it. He took his clothes if so he was just in his boxers and slipped in to the bed next to Hermione, as he did so he lent over and kissed her on the forehead trying not to wake her in the process, he then laid his head on the pillow next to hers and put his arm over her hugging her and she moved in to him, giving him hope that he could fix this. Then let sleep over take him.

**Hey hope you like it, please comment even if you didn't **

**Thank you for reading **

**Lexie182 X**

**P.s sorry if there is any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes **

**sorry i have dyslexia, but i love to write :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning**

When Hermione woke up she felt very groggy, when she turn over she expiated Ron to be there but he wasn't. She pulled one of Ron's jumpers on and wondered down the stairs. She had to stop half way as she felt a little light headed and nauseous, once the feeling had passed she continued, or though that feeling had gone she had a strange craving for marshmallows and coffee. As she walked towards the kettle she felt nauseous again, she thought she would just continue making coffee and the feeling would just go again, unfortunately for her as she opened the coffee jar, the smell hit her like a ton of bricks and she began to gag, she knew she would not make it to the toilet, so she vomited in the sink. When she had finished she grabbed a chair from under the table and sat down as the room was still spinning around. As she sat there all she could think about was the fight she and Ron had the night before. She started to panic herself, by thinking he had left her, she started calculating the fight and the last thing she said ,all the thoughts reeling around in her head started making her feel more dizzier then ever, before she was about to faint she saw a note on the bookshelf under the rose.

She practically ran toward it, before she pick up the rose she smelt it, the smell reminded her of Ron and apple flavored sweets. She placed the rose on the coffee table beside the raging old armchair in the corner she stood by it reading Ron's note it read:

_To my beautiful wife _

_I love you so much, you mean the world to me… you are my world._

_I am sorry about last night and don't you dare go beating yourself up about whether I have left you or not, I could never leave you my love. I understand we have not spent as much time together as we normally do, as I have work and you have work. But I promise once we have more money we can go on holiday, any place you like._

_I will see you after work, today I finish at 12:00 we _could_ go out for lunch._

_Just know I love you and always will _

_Your Ronald xxx_

A smile grew on Hermione's face until it was almost ear to ear. She held the note close to her heart and closed her eyes as she sank in to deep thought about Ron.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach like a thousand knives being stabbed in to her. She let out a scream as the pain became unbearable, she crippled over in agony, she let out a cry for Ron and sent out her patrous and then felt herself hit the hard wooden flood. She could tell she must have hit her head on the way down as she could feel a warm liquid on her arm that was under her head. She lay there trying to fight the tiredness coming over her. Just before closing her eyes she whispered "Ron Weasley" and then let the peacefulness take over.

Ron was busy holding a ladder up for George as he climbed to the highest selves in the shop, when Hermione's patrous of an otter swam passed his face and went around him in circles, as the otter started to swim out the window back to Hermione, Ron heard Hermione scream and cry out his name. With no warning Ron let go of the ladder sending George crashing to the floor, luckily George did the aresto momentum spell just before he hit the ground.

When Ron turned up at the house, he was pile white with the fear of what had happen to Hermione.

"Hermione….Hermione, honey…..Hermione…..Where are you?" Ron yelled in panic as he ran down the stairs.

"Ron" Hermione called weakly lifting head and then flopping back down on the floor again.

"Hermione!" Ron squawked as he saw her on the floor. "Hermione, honey….Hermione, darling….wake up please Hermione….wake up"

Ron was now cradling her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead and tears where running down his face, his hands and shirt was now covered in blood. He didn't want to move her just in case he did more harm than good, but he knew he had to get her to St. Mungos'.

As he picked her up, she moved in to his chest, making a little groaning noise, which he found kind of cute. He smiled down at her as she so staring up at him. Just before he stepped in to the fireplace Hermione whisper weakly "I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley" before her head dropped back towards his chest and once again she let the peacefulness take over.

**I hope you liked it, please comment **

**Thank you for reading **

**Lexie182 x **


End file.
